Lolita
by Sticcup
Summary: He had been like an older brother to her, watching over her, guarding her. He never foresaw the forbidden affair they would come to have once she started growing up. Underaged Astrid/ Older Hiccup. Warning: mature content involving a minor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hiccup knew it was wrong in every sense of the word. But remained unable to resist her.

From the time he first saw her, she had looked so innocent and naive. So very, very untouched with her big blue eyes and angelic face. He didn't expect those youthful features to come with a body so tight and sinful. She was like heaven and hell combined, sent to earth to punish him.

He had been like an older brother to her in the beginning, watching over her, guarding her. He didn't plan out the forbidden affair that ended up developing between them once she started growing up. How could he have ever predicted it. It sounded so unreal even now.

The worst part of it was all the people he had betrayed.

His fiancée. His nephew. _Her_ parents.

But at the end of the day, it mattered little.

Astrid made him feel an insatiable lust and burning he had never experienced before. Her small, slender frame was made to fit his. She hadn't just seduced his body but also mind and heart. She was his perfect match and he wanted to enjoy every bit of her for as long as the circumstances allowed it.

/-/

 _8:16_

Astrid's parents kept quite busy as surgeons at the ER, often leaving their daughter to fend for herself for most of the day.

Astrid even liked it that way, it gave her a sense of independence. Her parents, however, were on a constant watch for a babysitter. Despite Astrid's protests, she was too young to be spending so much time by herself. She was only eight years old and it wasn't safe or recomendable.

Eventually after a long string of disappointments they settled for the sweet, amputated boy next door. Henrich seemed quite intelligent and responsible compared to other boys his age. He also had a cat named Toothless whom Astrid grew so fond of, she pestered her own parents into getting her a cat of her own.

"What should I name her?" she had asked Henrich when he came over to babysit her the evening after the cat was adopted. "Do you have any ideas, Hiccup?" Despite only knowing one another shortly, Astrid had already picked out a nickname for him. He didn't seem to mind it so she just went along with it.

'Hiccup' looked up from his phone to regard Astrid with a genuine smile. "What's the first word that comes to your mind?"

She pretended to think hard for a moment until her eyes widened with a mischievous smile. "Stormfly!" she exclaimed with a high-pitched giggle. Hiccup gave her a nod of approval. "Well, there you go!" he chuckled.

The remaining of the time Hiccup and Astrid spent playing Mario Kart while Stormly pranced around with Toothless. Astrid ended up falling asleep as soon as her parents made it home.

"Thank you again for looking after her, Henrich," Astrid's mom Evelyn said, pulling out her wallet from her bag to pay him.

"It's no problem Mrs. Hofferson," Hiccup shrugged, eyes lingering over Astrid's sleeping form on the couch. "Astrid is a good kid. I'm glad to be of help."

Dennis Hofferson stepped forward to give Hiccup a pat on the back. "We really appreciate it, son."

/-/

 _9:17_

This time around Hiccup was asked to spend the entire weekend with Astrid.

"We know you would rather hang around with kids your own age," Evelyn mused. Hiccup let out an internal snort. "But it would be really helpful if someone stayed with Astrid while her father and I go on a conference. If the timing doesn't suit you, we could of course hire someone else," she added with a smile. "We just thought since Astrid is so fond of you-"

"I would love to," Hiccup interrupted her with a laugh. "Really, it's no problem. Astrid is like family to me at this point."

Evelyn clapped her hands together enthusiastically. "You are a really good boy, Henrich. Thank you. Astrid will be over the moon when she hears this."

Hiccup nodded, imagining the Hofferson girl's reaction. She would probably want to do movie marathons and play video games the whole time. Not that he minded. Truth was, Hiccup didn't have much of a social life anyway. He might as well hang out with the girl he had come to love as if she was his own sister.

/-/

When the weekend arrived, Astrid was wearing her blue and yellow dragon onesie and they spent the first few hours drawing. Hiccup being a hobby artist, didn't mind this activity much.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Hiccup?" Astrid asked out of the blue, in the blunt manner kids usually did.

Hiccup gaped at her in mock-horror. "Why? Are you asking to be my girlfriend, Astrid?" he teased her.

"Nooo!" she giggled, face twisting in disgust. "I'm asking because it seems like you are lonely. I never see you with any friends. Don't you have friends, Hiccup?"

His smile slipped. "I..." he just shook his head at her. _Great. He was being called out by a nine year old girl now._ "I do," he knew it sounded forced but it wasn't as if she would be able to tell the difference anyway.

Luckily he didn't have to dwell on it for too long since Astrid's attention span seemed pretty short and the subject changed over to his doodles.

/-/

As night began to descend, Hiccup helped Astrid to her bed. "I'm still the bestest at Mario Kart," she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Bestest isn't even a word, silly," Hiccup rolled his eyes at her playfully.

"Yes, it is," Astrid argued. "You are just a big sore loser."

Hiccup's smile fell at this. He knew Astrid was only joking but it was something he was too used to hearing from his peers, especially from his cousin Scott.

"You are mean," he half-joked, making Astrid immediately guilt-ridden.

"Hey," he felt her small hand pat on his shoulder, "I was just kidding, You are not a loser," she tried apologizing.

Hiccup decided to feign a hurtful expression. "I don't know if I believe you."

"You should!" she tried to convince him. "You are the most amazing and awesome friend I have!"

"I'm the only friend you have Astrid," Hiccup laughed.

"Still, it counts!" she smiled at him with mirth in her eyes. Hiccup gave in at last, expression softening. "Alright, alright!" he exclaimed.

Just as he moved to leave, Astrid suddenly leaned forward and kissed him on the lips chastely. It was the familial type of kiss she probably gave her parents, but it still took Hiccup by surprise since he wasn't used to physical affection. He tried not to overthink it though. She was just a kid and she thought of him as her family.

"Sleep well," he said, before taking off.

He continued to receive goodnight kisses from her in later events, and realized he would eventually have to set up some boundaries when she is older.

/-/

 _10:18_

Mere months from graduating high school, Hiccup was getting ready to leave for college.

He still watched over Astrid from time to time but it was getting less frequent now. Their friendship continued on though, and he relished every moment of it.

"You are my favorite person in the world, Hiccup," he heard say during one of his last stays. "You are not leaving, are you?"

Hiccup sighed. He knew he had this coming but was still not prepared for it. "I'm sorry, Astrid," was all he ended up saying.

She didn't reply at first, her bottom lip quivering with unshed tears. "All the other kids think I'm bossy and annoying. You are the only real friend I have," she sniffled.

Hiccup pulled her into a bear hug. "It's true I'm leaving for a few years but I will come to visit, and I will never stop being your friend, okay?"

She nodded, though still uncertain. "Promise?"

"Promise."

/-/

As Hiccup bid his old life goodbye for a brighter future, he briefly wondered just how much could change in five years.

Turns out.. quite a lot.

For when he returned back, he quickly discovered he was not the only who had grown up.

The next time he saw Astrid Hofferson she was no longer the ditzy little kid he used to babysit, but a beautiful teenager with a wicked mind of her own.

* * *

 **AN: Future chapters will be rated Mature for explicit sex and language.**

 **Astrid counts as a minor as long as she is under 18. Hiccup is 8 years her senior.**

 **Sequels for Shameless are in progress.**


	2. Chapter 2

_15:23_

After five years of struggling through courses, and embracing the perks and downfalls of adulthood, Hiccup returned back to his hometown with a degree in B. Arch. He had been incredibly fortunate to find a job just nearby his old residential area where his parents used to live. The house was now abandoned and in desperate need of renovation but held great future potential for him and his newly-attained fiancée.

For the time being he stayed in a smaller complex, at least until his bride-to-be could move in with him. She was currently still occupied with her studies. Their engagement had been a parting gift and a promise to reunite once more. Luckily, or rather unluckily, Hiccup had his sixteen year old nephew Gustav to keep him company in the meanwhile.

True to his promise, Hiccup had stopped by to greet Astrid and her family during his travels back and forth in his freshman year of college. His studies eventually took over though, and the only time he could set aside was respectively spent on his girlfriend.

He was certain the young Hofferson girl had long forgotten him by now anyway.

/-/

"That skirt is too short. Put some leggings on underneath if you are going to wear that," Evelyn frowned at her barely fifteen year old daughter. Astrid rolled her eyes but immediately headed back upstairs to change.

"Kids these days," Evelyn heard Dennis mumble in the background. She sighed to herself in agreement. "It's hard to believe how quickly our sweet baby girl has grown up," she whispered. "Just yesterday she could barely reach to the kitchen counter and now she's a freshman in high school."

"Times flies," Dennis huffed with a sad laugh. "Yeah," Evelyn agreed with a smiled wistfully, "it truly does."

Astrid reemerged in dark denim leggings and a white crop button down shirt. Her long flaxen hair braided over her shoulder.

"Much better," Evelyn finally approved. "Now come over here and give your old folks a goodbye hug."

Astrid grimaced at the idea but like a good little girl complied nevertheless.

/-/

"Uncle H, have you seen my leather jacket?" Gustav's voice boomed from the second floor, "I can't find it anywhere!"

Hiccup slammed his laptop shut with a sigh. _Teenagers._

"Have you checked your suitcase?" he yelled back. When he received no response in return, he reluctantly stood up from his comfortable seat next to Toothless on the warm couch.

The 2-floor apartment he and Gustav were currently staying in was only half-furnished, even most of their luggage remained unpacked. Hiccup planned to go on a shopping trip once his nephew left for school. They needed some essentials and groceries for the rest of the week.

He made his way upstairs to find Gustav sitting on the bed, leather jacket on and face buried hopelessly inside his hands. "You alright there, buddy?" he asked him warily. Gustav groaned, falling flat on his back in the most dramatic fashion. Theatrical behaviour apparently ran in their family.

Hiccup waited patiently for a moment before urging him on. "Okay. What's the matter? I thought you were excited for your first day?"

"I am! I just..." Gustav sighed, lifting himself up into a sitting position. "What if I don't fit in there? What if everyone automatically thinks I'm a freak?"

Hiccup was in no position to generate any false expectations but this was also not the time and place to bring up his own past experiences. So he settled with patting the younger boy on the back in unspoken reassurance. "It will be fine, Gustav. You will get through."

Gustav's sour mood didn't improve. "I just wish I had a naturally cool aura like you, Uncle H," he grunted to himself with a pout. "You probably never had to worry about these things."

Hiccup held back a snort at his remark. Flashes of forgotten awkward memories reemerging in his mind. He quickly shook his head to erase them from thought, eyes dilating at the clock on the wall. "You might want to hurry up bud. You're going to be late for your first class."

Gustav slowly raised himself up with a groan and then abruptly sprinted down the stairs.

Hiccup snorted to himself. _Teenagers._

/-/

Hiccup subconsciously pushed his cart towards the cereal aisle, deep in thought about his future arrangements and apparently underestimating his own force since he almost ended up colliding into a dark haired woman passing by.

"Sorry!" he squeaked out quickly, face flushing. "I didn't mean to.. I-"

The woman in question turned to face him with a smile, which oddly enough faded once she took in his face.

"Henrich?" she whispered in astonishment. "Is that you?"

After a few fleeting moments, recognition dawned upon him. "Mrs. Hofferson!" he sputtered out in surprise, his loudness earning him dirty looks from bypassers. "Sorry. I didn't recognize you with that new, err.. hair. Not that it doesn't suit you! You look great. Better than great," he finished off with an awkward chuckle.

Evelyn laughed, clearly amused. "Thank you, Henrich," she ran a hand through her short raven-dyed locks, "Astrid says I look younger this way."

"Well, she is definitely right about that! Not that you didn't look young before," he replied politely. "So.. how is she? Astrid, I mean."

"Oh, she is good. Well as good as a teenage girl can get," Evelyn said with a wink. "Today was her first day at Berk High," she spoke with a tint of pensiveness. "What about you, Henrich? How have you been? My God, how you have grown up!" she exclaimed.

Hiccup grinned, habitually lifting up a hand to scratch the back of his head. "I'm pretty well, thank you. Started working for that new firm right outside your house actually."

They proceeded into small talk for a while until Hiccup realized he needed to hurry home before Gustav returned. He couldn't trust his nephew not to mess with his expensive gadgets.

"Why don't you and your nephew come by for dinner this weekend? I'm assuming he and Astrid will be attending the same school?"

Hiccup scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah, I believe so."

"Great. So how does Friday evening work for you?"

/-/

Hiccup hurried to get inside his apartment, keys nearly falling from his hold as he attempted to unlock the door while carrying four bags of groceries in his arms. He let out a sigh of relief when he finally made it inside and saw Gustav passed out on the couch with Toothless cuddled up beside him.

It wasn't that Hiccup didn't trust the kid. He knew Gustav acted within the boundaries Hiccup had set. Well.. for the most part. But he was also well aware of Gustav's interest for tinkering with electronics, so he remained slightly cautious. It sometimes scared Hiccup to see how alike he and his nephew truly were.

Setting the groceries aside in the kitchen space, Hiccup saturated back to the living room and faintly shook Gustav on his shoulder. "Are you feeling alright there, bud?" he asked with a concerned frown.

Gustav blinked awake after a moment, forcing himself to sit upright.

"So how was school? Did you make any friends?" he continued with a rueful smile, already suspecting the answer.

"It was okay, at least until.." Gustav sighed, pausing. "This big brawny guy bumped into me and then got angry at me for it. I tried to defend myself but he wouldn't hear me out and tried to push me inside a locker. Luckily a teacher was standing nearby and intervened but now I'm officially on Scott's shit list."

"Scott?" Hiccup repeated with grimace. Was every douchebag in the universe ever to be named Scott? Not that Hiccup was biased against that name, or anything.

"Yeah. He is the most popular guy at our school apparently."

"Of course he is," Hiccup muttered under his breath, "..so you didn't get along with anyone?"

"Well.. there was this girl in my class but she seem to be way out of my league."

"I'm sure that's not true," Hiccup argued with a smile, "I mean how could she resist all of.. this?" he teased, gesturing over the younger boy.

Gustav narrowed his eyes. "Are you making fun of me, Uncle H?"

"Me? Never!" Hiccup snickered, and despite himself, Gustav broke into a half-smile.

/-/

It didn't take much effort to convince Gustav to tag along to the Hoffersons. The young teenager had been reluctant about the ordeal at first, even making up excuses for why he should rather stay at home. But at the mention of Astrid's name, his entire demeanor changed.

"Wait.. Hold on! You mean Astrid as in _Astrid Hofferson_?" he gaped at his uncle. "I'll be stepping inside her home? Will she be there?"

Hiccup raised an amused eyebrow. "Sounds like you have a little crush going on there, Gustav."

"Are you kidding me? That girl is hot as fuck! Every guy wants to-"

"Hey," Hiccup scoffed at his nephew in feign ire. "Watch your language."

"Sorry," the raven haired boy apologized, holding up his hands in defense. "But you get my point."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Go and get dressed."

/-/

Dinner with the Hoffersons went on as predicted, though Astrid's absence at the table was quite noticeable.

Not to mention disappointing.

Hiccup had wanted to meet his enthusiastic little friend again, see for himself who she had become. He knew he might have somewhat broken his promise but hoped it wasn't something Astrid still clung to.

"I don't recall your parents having any other children, Henrich," Dennis mused during the starters. "How is Gustav your nephew again?"

Hiccup chuckled. "He is my Cousin Heather Larson's son."

"Ah, Heather," Evelyn chimed in. "How is she? Her mother was fighting breast cancer last I heard."

Hiccup nodded absently. "The surgery went well. Dova is completely healthy at the moment, but still dealing with the aftereffects of it all. Heather as well needed some time to fend for herself so I agreed to look after Gustav for her. They are hoping to settle down somewhere around here in the near future."

"Good to know," Dennis nodded, shifting in his seat when he heard someone at the front door. "Excuse me."

Evelyn kept a scrutinizing gaze on Gustav. "Not giving your uncle too much trouble, I hope?" Gustav smiled shyly in return, shaking his head.

He opened his mouth to ask of Astrid's whereabouts, the only reason he had come along after all, when the girl in question suddenly announced her presence.

"Sorry I'm late."

/-/

 **AN: Longer chapters or more frequent updates? And how detailed should the upcoming smut be?**


	3. Chapter 3

_15:23_

The beautiful girl that stood before them was without doubt Astrid Hofferson but she looked far from the child Hiccup had once known her as.

He was especially surprised by how tall she had grown, almost reaching up to his shoulders now. The next thing he noticed was her wavy, golden hair. Slightly darker from the roots and cascading all the way down to her waist.

She still had her big azure pools that were currently staring at him with an unreadable expression. It was almost hard to compute that she was only fifteen and already so easy on the eyes.

Her choice of outfit however made him frown a little.

She was wearing a dark short-cut dress and high knee boots. It wasn't indecent per say but looked too mature and out of place on someone so young.

Astrid stared back at him with the same curiosity. Her gaze trailing from his face and down to his long sleeved button-down. She bit her lip when their eyes met again.

"Hi," she said, shooting him a careful, calculated smile.

"H-Hey," Hiccup's response was slightly delayed and that fact made him flush. He quickly stood up from his seat to greet her properly. "Not sure if you still remember but I used to-"

"...baby-sit me," she finished for him in a curt tone, "I know. It was only so long ago, after all."

Hiccup's hand slowly lowered to his side when she made no move to accept it. He eyed her with unexpected confusion while her attention switched to Gustav on his side. "You guys are related?"

Elated to be noticed, Gustav grinned widely. "Yep, he is my favorite uncle."

Hiccup remained quiet, mulling over Astrid's odd behavior while she seated herself across from Gustav at the table. Conversation perked up again quickly, revolving around her late arrival, but Hiccup tuned it out. He was still a little startled by the cold way in which she had regarded him.

It was so very unlike the Astrid he used to know. _His Astrid._

Hiccup wondered if he really had a right to expect anything different considering where they had previously left off. While he dreaded to think it, it was also possible Astrid had finally realized how pathetic he actually had been all along. She might have been oblivious to his faults and flaws as a child, and maybe looking back with a more conscious view of the world, her perspective of him had changed.

The idea of Astrid thinking pitifully of him made Hiccup feel unsettled. Whether he liked to admit it or not, she had been his only real friend during those unbearable years. Her opinion mattered. She mattered.

"Who is ready for some dessert?" Evelyn interrupted in a chipper voice, momentarily distracting Hiccup from his inner turmoil.

The chocolate fondant that had been prepared was definitely the winner of the night. Hiccup savored it in silence, occasionally glancing over at his nephew and Astrid whenever their chattering stirred up laughs around the table.

After a while, he began to feel the burn of Astrid's intense stare. He ended up averting his eyes when their gazes accidentally met, and then felt all the more ashamed of it.

Was he honestly being intimidated by _a little girl?_ He needed to get a grip.

Deciding to be the adult in this situation, and reminding himself he was far from the lanky, awkward teen she had known him as, Hiccup glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow and smirked when her eyes widened at his unexpected boldness. Astrid ended up looking away, suddenly more interested in the decor in front of her.

Hiccup wondered if he had merely imagined it but it seemed like the corners of her lips curved upwards slightly.

 _Interesting._

/-/

It had been nearly two weeks since that fateful dinner and Hiccup's life had finally fallen into a routine. Well, sort of.

A great deal of his work happened from his home office. He was therefore at his most productive in the mornings after Gustav left for school. The deafening silence helped create the illusion of a somewhat professional environment.

The only thing to interrupt was usually Toothless. That spoiled cat had a knack for jumping on top of their expensive furnitures. He was quite an attention-seeker, too. Hiccup opted to give him treats in exchange for some quiet hours.

Gustav had gone to visit his mom for the weekend. It might do him good since Hiccup still suspected the boy spent most of his time hiding away from his peers.

Lying on his bed, unable to sleep on a Saturday night, Hiccup brought forth his phone to dial the future Mrs.

She picked up after the fifth ring. Hiccup wondered if she had been asleep but heading in so early seemed a bit unusual for her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she scolded playfully. He could hear her shift on the bed. Maybe his predicament had not been that far off.

"I could say the same to you," Hiccup chuckled, running a hand through his towel dried mop. She snorted on the other end. "You know I have two papers to deliver! How could I even afford sleep?"

"Aren't you being overly tough on yourself?" Hiccup said in a teasing voice. "Not in the slightest," she responded, a slight tint of aggravation laced in her tone

"Anything you needed?" she continued with a yawn. "I mean, you are not usually the one to call in the middle of the night."

"Do I really need a specific reason to talk to my future wife? Maybe I miss hearing your voice?"

She didn't respond right away.

"N-No, of course not," she mumbled and said much more quietly, "I miss you too."

Feeling a bit more daring tonight, Hiccup licked his lips and then asked her what she was wearing.

"Describe it to me in as much detail as possible."

He could hear her gasp out loud.

"So this was your intent all along, huh?" she retorted in mock disgust. "I should have known."

After a pause.

"I'm wearing a tank top and your smelly old cargo pants. I think they need to be washed.. and so does the socks."

Hiccup snapped his eyes open, grimacing. "This is not what I meant."

"Why, are you an expert now suddenly?" she laughed.

Hiccup sighed in disappointed. "Nevermind. Sorry to keep you from your work. We will talk in the morning."

"I'll call you," she agreed. "Goodnight, Henrich." She hung up before Hiccup had the chance to voice it back.

"Goodnight, Ruth," he whispered into the empty room, loneliness stinging his chest. "I wish you were here."

/-/

Gustav appeared to be in high spirits. He couldn't keep a big grin off his face even after being called out for it.

"What's the matter Gustav?" Hiccup had asked amused. "You are awfully chipper today. Should I be worried?"

Gustav merely sank down on the couch next to him, clearly still in an euphoric state. Hiccup wondered whether his nephew had gone insane at last. He certainly wouldn't be the first one in their family. Heather's step brother was as deranged as they come.

"Astrid," Gustav sighed.

Hiccup felt slightly startled by the mention of her, unsure of where this was headed. "Yeah?"

"She chose me!" his nephew exclaimed with a shout. "Out of every guy in our class, she chose _me_ as her lab partner for two of our science classes! You should have seen Scott's face, it was... well.. he is going to kill me for this but I will worry about that later. _She chose me_ , Uncle Henrich. Me! Skinny, nerdy, little Gustav. Can you believe it?" he was almost out of breath when he finished.

Hiccup nodded dumly. "That's... good for you, buddy," he said with a smile.

"I know!" Gustav exhaled shakingly.

"Do you think this means she likes me, Uncle H?"

Hiccup shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting to give his nephew any false hopes. "It's possible. I mean, I don't know what else to tell you."

Gustav continued to smile nevertheless. "I guess I should go and change, she will here any minute now!"

This new tidbit of information made Hiccup pause. "Wait, she is coming here?"

"Yeah. We have a project to finish. Astrid said she would prefer we stayed at my place."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Oh... Well, knock yourselves out? Just don't mess with my equipment or touch my laptop."

"Where are you going?" Gustav asked, surprised.

"To bed. It's late and I have an early meeting tomorrow," Hiccup explained. "Goodnight."

/-/

Hiccup woke up late into the night from a sudden surge of alertness. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, especially considering all the stress and pressure he had been dealing with. He also might have gone to bed a little too early that evening.

Gustav must have dozed off by now so Hiccup tried to remain as quiet as he could while he sauntered towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge with a jerk to grab a water bottle when he heard girlish laughter coming from the living room.

This made him halt and furrow his eyebrows.

 _Were they still up at this hour? Had she not returned home yet?_

Entering the larger room he immediately caught the sight of Gustav passed out on the couch, snoring loudly.

But to his left sat Astrid Hofferson, smiling to herself as she texted someone on her phone.

"It's late," Hiccup spoke up when she didn't react to his presence right away. "What are you still doing here, Astrid?"

She looked up at him then, startled and wide-eyed. Her gaze momentarily grazing over his chest. Hiccup realized his shirtless state and subconsciously scratched the back of his head.

"Should I call your parents?" he continued upon receiving no response. "Alright the-"

"No," her reply came out quicker now. "Eret is picking me up."

"Eret?" Hiccup repeated with a scold, voice rising slightly. "Who in the world is Eret?"

"Some guy I know from school," she muttered, uneasily. Her inability to lie was still glaringly obvious. As always, he could see right through her.

Hiccup's eyes cast over her outfit curiously.

She looked like someone dressed up for a nightclub scene, and an uneasy thought suddenly befell him.

He had already been questioning her intentions with Gustav but never imagined Astrid might have had actual ulterior motives. It made sense now. Hiccup knew her parents trusted her to be safe with him, to the point they would even let their only daughter stay the night here if necessary.

It was a perfectly constructed escape plan from Astrid's side. Unfortunately for her, Hiccup was quite attuned to what was happening around him.

"I'm calling your parents," he decided much to Astrid's horror. She abruptly stood up from the couch. "No, please don't!" she pleaded, suddenly looking more like the little girl he used to know. "They will ground me again."

"Again?" Hiccup repeated in disbelief. "Tell me more about this Eret and the truth this time."

Astrid sighed, shoulders falling in defeat.

"He is my friend Riley's twentyfive year old boyfriend," she admitted, wincing slightly when she noticed Hiccup's expression.

"And you were planning on sneaking off with him in the middle of the night? He could be a serial rapist for all we know. You are fifteen years old Astrid! What happened to sense and logic?"

She avoided eye-contact now. "Please don't tell my parents, Hiccup."

Hearing her call him _Hiccup_ again warmed something within him. It was the first time she had uttered that nickname since his return, but he quickly pushed these sentimental feelings away.

"This isn't you, Astrid. Why are you trying to be someone you are not?" he scoffed.

"I could say the same thing to you," she retorted, throwing him off the loop. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, genuinely puzzled.

Astrid opened her mouth to answer but only ended up shaking her head, "Nothing," she said, glaring at the ground.

Hiccup soon left the room and then returned with a duvet, draping it over Gustav's sleeping form on the couch.

"Take Gustav's bed," he ordered her softly. "I assume you have extra clothes with you? That can't be very comfortable to sleep in," he said, gesturing over her tight skirt and tank top. "Do you need to borrow a shirt?"

Astrid nodded, silently following him upstairs to where the bedrooms were located. Hiccup showed her to his nephew's room and then left to retrieve a shirt from his closet.

When he returned, Astrid suddenly roped him into tight hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her hot breath tickling inappropriately against his bare chest.

Hiccup hesitated before patting her on the back lightly, "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

She nodded against him, and then pulled back to look up at him, "I really missed you," she admitted.

He smiled back at her, and then felt a strange feeling nagging him, most likely caused by sleep deprivation. He squeezed her shoulders, and much to her chagrin, patted her on the head as if she was a little child before leaving out the door.

Once settled in bed, under the safety-net of his covers, it slowly dawned upon him just how much he had missed her.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the late update. I just had eye surgery and didn't feel like writing. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

 **I take your responses into account and hopefully the smut will live up to your expectations in the future. Is the storyline moving too slow?**


	4. Chapter 4

_15:23_

Astrid felt her vision starting to grow blurry as she watched Mr. Sanders repeat yesterday's assignment on the blackboard. She was usually very upbeat and participated in class so her silence did not go unnoticed.

After the hour's was finished she was called up by her teacher just as she was about to leave.

"Is everything alright, Miss Hofferson?" he asked, looking concerned that his best and brightest wasn't at the top of her game today.

Astrid responded with a meek nod.

"So I have spoken with your parents and I hear you will be aiming for the Ivy Leagues?"

"Um, actually.. I haven't completely decided that yet," she replied with a shrug. "I might take some years abroad instead."

"Well whatever you decide to do, try not to lose focus again during my class."

The bell rang and she hurried away towards the library, hoping to catch Gustav before he left. They needed to schedule a meet up and most importantly, she owed him an apology.

As she passed through the corridor, someone grabbed her by the arm and backed her up against the lockers. It was the captain of their basketball team, Tyler Johnson.

"Hello gorgeous," he grinned down at her. His chocolate brown eyes drinking her in so intensely it almost made her shudder. "I waited for you last night but you didn't show up?"

"I changed my mind," Astrid muttered, pushing against his brawny chest to make room to move past him. Tyler tried to keep up with her, not accepting the rejection. He always got what he wanted and Astrid had been the object of his affection for quite some time now.

"Hey, wait up!" he took a hold of her hand which she quickly wrung free before rushing away. Tyler watched her disappear around the corner with a frown.

Astrid managed to meet Gustav by the doorway just as he was about to leave.

She bit her lip and averted her gaze. "Hey.." she greeted him lamely. "I was wondering if we could talk."

Gustav stared at her for a moment before nodding.

/-/

Hiccup had just finished vacuuming the living room as Gustav stepped over the threshold of the entrance.

Judging by his nephew's delighted expression, Hiccup could guess things had improved after the depressive episode of the previous night.

"Astrid apologized," Gustav explained as his uncle raised an eyebrow in question.

"She wants us to be friends."

Hiccup put the vacuum cleaner away and started fixing the furniture back in place.

"And how does that work for you?"

Gustav looked thoughtful before emitting a sincere smile. "I could actually use a friend."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. His nephew was going to end up deep in the 'friendzone' but if Hiccup was honest, it would be for the best. Astrid was too young be in a relationship anyway.

"I invited her over again on Friday, if that's okay?"

"Astrid is always welcome here," Hiccup replied with a smile. "But tell her to check in with her parents first."

/-/

When Hiccup had been seventeen he used to fancy his then-neighbor Kami Bogwater.

He would make up any excuse for small talk whenever they passed one another by, and once even almost succeeded at asking her out. All of his hopes were crushed the day he discovered she was involved with none other than his own cousin Scott Jorgenson. A familiar red, Ferrari pulled up in her family's driveway and Hiccup could still remember the black leather jacket she wore as she shot him a forgiving smile right before taking off with his cousin. That had been a real downer and plummeted what was left of his self-esteem.

Hiccup shared a kiss with Kami sometime later on but their relationship never proceeded any further.

His first real girlfriend was his only girlfriend and current fiancée. Kami was a part of the forgotten past.

Or so he had assumed until she all of the sudden tried to reconnect with him again through his cousin Heather.

Apparently Kami used to be a waitress at the diner Heather owned and Heather had not revealed this fact until recently over the phone.

 _"I already told you Heather, I'm very happy with Ruth. Why does everyone have a problem with our relationship suddenly?"_

 _He could hear her sigh. "Ruth is great and all but.."_

 _"What?"_

 _"...I think you might be rushing into things. You are only twentythree years old for crying out loud! I love Gustav but I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did. It's a huge responsibility and you are not ready for it yet. Besides, I want you to be in love with the person you are with."_

 _"I love Ruth," he told her flatly. "Very much."_

 _"I don't doubt you do but you are not in love with her. There is a difference, Henrich."_

Hiccup had been incredibly distraught after their conversation.

Heather was wrong. Ruth was perfect for him. Why should he look elsewhere when the most amazing woman had already agreed to become his wife? At least Hiccup's mother Valerie agreed with him. She adored Ruth from what she had heard of her and Hiccup couldn't wait for them to meet at the family gathering next fall.

/-/

Hiccup sank down on the couch next to Astrid and Gustav as they went through their English assignment.

"Seriously? Doing homework on a Friday night? I thought you guys were going to watch a movie. _Come on_ _now_." He tried to turn the volume of the TV higher but Astrid quickly snatched the remote out of his grasp.

"We are," she huffed at his offbeat comment. "I just need to have this finished first." She sank on the floor before the living room table, flipping through her book and keeping the clicker out of Hiccup's reach. "Besides who are you to judge us anyway, Hiccup? You are like, the most _boring_ and unspontaneous person on earth."

Gustav began cackling out loud while Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at the young teengirl. "No, I'm not."

"Your idea of fun is not to read a book in the bathtub?" she replied cheekily. "Gustav told me." The boy in question suddenly looked sheepish and apologetic at his uncle.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You never complained about how boring I was when I used to babysit you," he retorted with a smirk.

"You weren't boring then," she shrugged. "People change. It was inevitable."

"Oh?"

After a beat of silence Astrid could see Hiccup whispering something into his nephew's ear. She blinked, and then suddenly felt herself be hauled up into the air. She let out a loud shrill, finding her upside down now. Her face nearly planted itself into Hiccup's back.

"Hey! Put me down!" she shouted without heat, giggling despite herself. Gustav snickered behind her.

"Bring that book I was reading," Hiccup called out as he ascended upstairs to the bathroom.

It didn't take take long for Astrid to figure out what his intentions were. She tried tackling herself free, kicking and wiggling desperately as Hiccup began filling up the bathtub with lukewarm water.

"No," she cried out. "I'm sorry! I take it back, you are not boring! Please don't do this."

Hiccup chuckled and decided to give in to her pleading, situating her back down on her feet.

It was a huge mistake on his part. Astrid took this opportunity to push against his chest, causing his prosthetic leg to slip on the wet tiles, making him lose all his balance.

He fell into the tub with a splash and groaned as his head hit against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice."

The young girl couldn't stop laughing, immensely proud of herself. Her happiness was, however, short-lived. Hiccup reached for her arm and pulled her into the water with him. She landed ungracefully beside him, looking utterly mortified for a second before breaking into laughter again.

Hiccup grinned at her and she returned his smile, self-consciously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Gustav arrived at last, clutching a copy of 'The Catcher in the Rye' in his hands.

"I found the book, Uncle H!" he announced and then felt his eyes widen at the messy sight in front of him. "What happened?"

"Alas, she got to me first bud," Hiccup admitted with a sigh.

* * *

 _(15 :23)½_

Hiccup stared intently at the flickering candles.

Next to him sat his fiancée Ruth, having been recently picked up from the airport just for today's occasion. She adjusted her glasses and ran a hand through her mud brown hair as she silently munched on her home-brought vegan meal. Far across from them laid a platter of grilled ribs on display which his uninvited 'ex' Kami helped herself with. Perhaps calling her his ex was a little far-fetched but he didn't know how else to describe what they had shared, albeit how fleeting it may have been.

"Pass me the salt, Henrich?" Valerie called out in a curt tone, doing little to hide her disdain for their unannounced guest at the table. Hiccup decided not to wait for her to repeat the question and briskly stood up from his chair to reach for the salt-container placed to Kami's left.

"Thank you," his mother muttered still glaring at the not-so-oblivious curly-haired blonde.

Ruth took a sip from her water glass and cleared her throat. "So Henrich tells me you have taken up gardening Mrs. Haddock. How is that going for you?" she asked with over-exaggerated enthusiasm, almost to the point it sounded feigned.

Kami let out a snort, making Hiccup flush. Ruth was, however, determined to stay undeterred and kept smiling at his mother.

"Call me Valerie," his mother's facial expression softened slightly. "Ah, yes. It's going great. But I recommend using gloves. Cleaning away the weed with your bare hands can be a rather painful experience, isn't that right dear?" she smirked at Hiccup's father Stan who merely chuckled in response.

Ruth laughed along while Kami watched her with an amused, cocky glint.

Hiccup groaned inwardly. This was going to be an awfully long dinner.

/-/

"You never told me your parents were this loaded," Ruth commented as they strolled in his mother's deluxe garden. "This is not a house, more like a mansion!"

"Dad used to own a business back in Scotland and mom is a lawyer so.." he explained vaguely.

Ruth hummed, not making any further comments on the matter, thus confirming her choice of topic was merely a diversion.

Hiccup halted, taking her hands in his to have her face him. "I'm sorry about earlier. Kami can be a handful. It was definitely not my idea to invite her."

"Then whose idea was it?" Ruth retorted, unimpressed by his attempt on trying to rationalize the situation. "It's not that I don't believe you but your parents didn't seem too fond of her either."

"That's because they are not," Hiccup said with a sigh. "Heather told Kami because she.. um well, thinks I'm not ready for marriage yet."

"I thought Heather liked me," Ruth frowned. "She seemed really sweet when we met yesterday."

"She does," he tried to reassure but Ruth wasn't an easy woman to convince. "She is just trying to help me in her own way."

"By trying to break us up?" Ruth spat and then shook her head in defeat. "Sorry, I don't mean to let out my anger out on you Henrich. I just really hate it when other people try to meddle with my business."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, "I agree."

Ruth lent forward to whisper in his ear. "Let us head home. I believe we have some catching up to do."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, kissing her briefly before pulling away. "Mom will be disappointed though," he remarked.

"We can come back again tomorrow. Right now I would like you all for myself," she said with a wink.

/-/

It was early Saturday morning when someone knocked on the door of his house. Hiccup groaned, untangling himself from Ruth but being careful not to wake her up. She was especially grouchy before dawn and he didn't want to break into a fight again.

She was leaving in a couple days and he would prefer for them to part on good terms.

He rapidly put on a pair of pants, not even bothering with a shirt, and saturated downstairs to answer the door.

Kami stood on the other side, grinning as her wild, blonde her hair fluttered in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" he nearly shouted.

Kami didn't reply but instead grabbed him by the arm and guided him outdoors.

"I really need to talk to you."

/-/

Astrid squinted at her reflection as she stood in front of a lengthy mirror, braiding her flaxen hair.

"Is that.. my blazer?" Evelyn asked, startling her daughter and thus earning herself an annoyed look.

Astrid had always expressed disdain for Evelyn's fashion sense in the past so it was strange to see the fifteen year old girl now selecting something from the closet she so vocally despised.

Astrid whipped around, crossing her arms around chest in a guarded manner. "No," she muttered tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, avoiding eye-contact.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Evelyn insisted with an amused grin. If she weren't mistaken, Astrid's face had turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"Alright, fine," Astrid admitted when her mother's grin wouldn't budge. "I just wanted to try something different. Something more.. sophisticated and elegant."

Evelyn squinted at her. "Who are you trying to impress? Is it a teacher? "

"No," Astrid scowled. "I just want to look more presentable and serious."

"Oh my sweet girl," Evelyn laughed, throwing her head back. "No one is going to take you seriously in my oversized clothes."

Astrid blushed.

/-/

Hiccup tucked his hands in his jean pockets, waiting for Kami to have her say.

"I'm leaving town for a while."

"Okay."

"I needed to see you first."

Hiccup sighed. "Look Kami, whatever happened between us.. is in the past. I really didn't think you were still going to hold on to it."

"I'm not. This is not what it's about."

"Then what? You just showed up at my parents house to sabotage my relationship. Why? You don't want me to be happy?"

"I want you to _live_ Henrich. What you are doing right now is just going through the motions. It's not going to work out."

Hiccup threw his hands up in the air. "Unbelievable! I finally get a girlfriend and everyone wants me to get rid of her. You know what Kami, unlike you I can't pick and choose. I'm lucky Ruth even wants me."

"So you admit that you are only with her because you have no other options?"

"No. That's not what I'm-" he was suddenly cut off by Kami pulling him down for a kiss. Hiccup didn't react right away due to the shock but as he mind began registering what was playing out, he pushed her away.

"Enough Kami," he said in a calm, firm voice. "This has nothing to do with you. Go on with your life and let me live mine."

Kami looked taken aback by the angry tone.

"Fine."

"Just like _that?_ "

"Yes," she admitted in defeat. "I owed it to myself to give our relationship a chance but you are being so stubborn," she said. "If you ever change your mind, I'm staying at mother's for the summer."

She shot him another hurtful look before turning away.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Ruth had been watching this entire exchange from the bedroom window.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the extra long wait, I kinda forgot I was supposed to update. Better late than never though?**

 **I have been getting a few complaints about too much drama but please bear with me. I need Hiccup to want an escape from all the 'annoying drama' around him. It's what's going to eventually catalyze his forbidden affair with Astrid.**

 **Someone asked me if this story has a happy ending. I have an ending set but the epilogue remains. It all depends on the response I receive from you guys along the way.**


	5. Chapter 5

(15)½ : 24

Hiccup stared down at his phone while the room around him buzzed with excitement and laughter. Today was his twenty-fourth birthday and his parents had insisted upon throwing him a party against his own wishes.

He was however feeling anything but festive at the moment, glaring at the screensaver of his girlfriend.

"Why don't you put that away and join us?"

Hiccup sighed, looking up to meet Heather's smiling face. "For what exactly?"

Heather's enthusiastic tone didn't falter. "Your parents are having a wine tasting contest in a bit, you should join in. It will be fun!"

"I will pass."

"Henrich.." she sighed. "It's been weeks! Give her some breathing room."

Hiccup glared at her accusingly.

"You have always hated her so of course you are happy about this."

"I don't hate her!" Heather hissed, no longer attempting to keep up the bravado. "I just think you are too young to settle down, that's all. I have been there and I know what it's like. And knowing you, I know for a fact that you are not ready for it."

Hiccup didn't respond but instead stood up from his seat at the table and stepped out on the terrace for fresh air.

/-/

The party was still going on indoors while he brooded by himself on the porch swing.

He didn't understand where it had gone wrong but knew Kami's little visit played a part in prompting Ruth to leave prematurely.

He could still feel her balmy touch when they had made love into the night. She was a very thoughtful lover just as much as she was a worthy friend. Which is why he was planning to marry her. She was perfect for him.

Hiccup remembered the disdain etched over her face as she fixed her black rimmed glasses into place.

"Ruth, please don't leave," he had begged. In response, she had brought their intertwined fingers up to her chapped lips.

"Fret not, I'm still absolutely going to marry you Henrich Haddock," she vowed. "I just need some time for myself and by the looks of it, so do you."

The fact that she had left the week right before his birthday is what bothered him the most. She must have known on beforehand since she sent him a birthday greeting this morning.

Hiccup however still kept hope and had faith that they would overcome every obstacle they were facing at the present. He just had to be a little patient and wait for the bricks to would fall back in place.

Someone settled down next to him, pulling him out of his reeling thoughts.

"You don't seem very happy." Hiccup looked up to see his mother watching him with concerned eyes. "Are you alright, dear?"

Hiccup decided to focus on the small speck of paint on the wooden floor. "Just a little tired. It's been a long day."

Valerie touched the side of his face.

"I just want you to know.. Your father and I, we are really proud of you. You will always have our full support."

He managed a genuine smile at that. "Thanks, mom."

Valerie squeezed his arm before venturing back inside, leaving him alone to his thoughts again.

/-/

"What was the initial pH-value again?"

Astrid flipped through her notebook to show Gustav the results and calculations she had scribbled down during their titration experiment.

The bell rang and she began unbuttoning her lab coat. From the corner of her eye, she could see Gustav watching her in a dreamlike trance. Her chest size was growing more and more every day and that fact was having a clear effect on her male peers. Her tight-fitting shirts certainly didn't help matters.

Gustav's face turned a light shade of pink and he suddenly stood up to scramble all his things back into his backpack.

"So.. What are you guys doing for spring break?"

Gustav halted in his movements and turned around to see her standing by the doorway. "What?"

"You and your uncle."

He shrugged and then proceeded to pack up. "Last year we went to grandpa's hut by the lake. We might be going again."

They took follow to their next class together, striding side by side to keep up conversation.

"What about you?"

Astrid bit her lip. "Hmm? Oh.. my parents are leaving on a conference for the week, and annoyingly enough.. they want to hire me a babysitter," she scoffed, scrunching up her nose. "As if I can't look after myself now."

Gustav laughed. "I would definitely hate that," he sympathized. "I'm very lucky Uncle H is so chill."

"..Yeah."

Astrid didn't say anything more, simply waiting for Gustav to take the bait.

An excited look suddenly crossed his face and he tapped her lightly on the arm. "Hey, maybe you could come and stay with us? I'm sure my uncle wouldn't mind!"

Astrid smiled to herself. "..Maybe."

/-/

Evelyn regarded her daughter with a disapproving frown.

"Astrid, I don't know about this.." she said, uncertainly. "Gustav is a nice boy and all but that still doesn't change the fact that he is a hormonal teenage boy."

"So? Hiccup will be there," Astrid argued. "You don't think I can look after myself?"

Evelyn frowned. "That's not it."

Astrid stared at her accusingly. "Then what? You don't trust me.." she trailed off with exaggerated wide eyes and Evelyn felt the impact of the guilt immediately.

"No, no. Of course I trust you sweetie. I'm just a little worried that's all," she reassured her quickly. "It's just how us mothers are. We tend to be a little overprotective sometimes."

She pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head. When she leaned back, Astrid smiled at her, looking nothing short of a perfect innocent little girl.

"So do you need help packing?" Evelyn asked, eyes crinkled with fondness and adoration.

"Um, I have actually already packed," Astrid confessed with bashful grin, tucking a loose tendril behind her ear.

Evelyn sighed. "Well I guess all that remains is to tell your dad now."

/-/

Hiccup was folding empty cardboards for recirculation when Gustav practically skipped inside. He discarded his backpack and cap on the floor in the hallway and ran up the stairs.

"At least take off your shoes next time," Hiccup called out after him. He would never be able to understand the mindset of a teenger even though he himself used to be one not so long ago. It felt as if the newer generation was more alien than the previous ones. They pretended to be more adultlike but at the same held tightly onto their juvenile habits.

Some moments later, a freshly showered Gustav reappeared and stretched on the hammock in front of the TV.

"I still expect you to vacuum the hallway later," Hiccup reminded him casually. "I'm not here to clean up after you, bud."

Gustav let out an exasperated groan. Hiccup ruffled his hair as he passed him by on the way to the kitchen to collect a plastic bag.

Gustav flattened his wet frizz again and then stared into nothingness for a moment.

"Um, Uncle H?"

"Yes, what is it?"

Gustav sprung up and made his way to the fancy kitchen bar, plopping down on one of the stools.

"We are not going anywhere this spring, right?"

Hiccup laughed. "Afraid not, bud. I have too much work at hand to finish." A pause. "Was there anything special you had in mind?"

Gustav shook his head. "No, not really," he said. "I was wondering.. because.."

"Because?"

A blush now covered his entire face and even ran down to his neck. "Astrid is all by herself this week and I invited her to come and live with us."

Hiccup didn't speak for a moment, focusing on tying the knot. He sighed when the entire thing slipped out of his hands.

"So I will have the responsibility for not one but for two teenagers now? _Thor help me_ ," he muttered. "Well, we will certainly have to fix her a bed then."

Gustav buzzed with excitement. "She could have my bed and I can sleep on the couch," he suggested happily.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely sure? This couch isn't exactly the most comfortable. You might as well be sleeping on the hard ground."

"I'll be fine," Gustav insisted. "So.. is it cool then?"

"Hmm?" Hiccup looked up from his unfinished handiwork. "Oh yeah, it's fine."

He carried out the rest of the gear out the backdoor, leaving Gustav alone in the room.

The young boy once again sighed to himself dreamily.

/-/

Astrid set her duffle bag on Gustav's desk and took in her new surroundings. The walls in the room were bland save for an authentic Star Wars poster. There was also some LOTR memorabilia and DVDs placed on the top shelf behind her. Standing at the doorway, she could see Hiccup's bedroom at the end of the hallway next to a body-length painting, the door ajar enough to make out pale blue walls. Next to the stairs, was the second bathroom and a large window.

Astrid finally sauntered downstairs after changing into pajama bottoms and a modest but compact tank top hugging her curves. She was greeted by the sight of Gustav munching on a slice of pepperoni pizza and Hiccup opening himself a can of beer.

"We ordered pizza if that's okay," Hiccup smiled and patted on the empty seat between him and his nephew at the breakfast bar table.

Astrid grinned. "I love pizza."

After they had finished eating, Gustav suggested they put on a movie and went upstairs to find something appropriate for them to watch.

As Hiccup began cleaning away the tableware, Astrid snuck past him into the living room area and pulled out a gift-bag she had hidden next to the armrest.

When Hiccup finally turned around from the kitchen sink, he found her standing in front of him, holding onto something behind her with a coy smirk.

"I, um.. have something for you," she said with a small smile. "Happy belated birthday."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow as she presented him with a silver wrapped gift box with red ribbons.

"You didn't need to do this Astrid," he sighed and then began tearing it open. The final reveal was a small book with no cover-art or writing except for the golden insignia of his initials in the corner. Hiccup shot her a surprised look and then opened the book to see various drawings and doodles he soon recognized to be his own from all the times he had stayed over at her house.

Astrid bit her lip, trying to gauge his reaction. "I know this is a stupid gift but I had kept all your drawings and wanted to make a collection.. um, I understand if you hate it-"

"I love it," Hiccup interjected with a wide grin. "It's not stupid at all, it's the best gift anyone has given me so far. Thank you, Astrid. I mean it."

Astrid shrugged, blushing. "You are welcome, Hiccup."

She shyly stepped forward to hug him when Gustav leapt back into the room.

"Here it is!" he exclaimed, holding the DVD cases close to his chest. "C'mon, I'm going to put on the first movie now." Astrid sighed and reluctantly joined him on the couch.

Hiccup remained behind, still smiling at the unexpected present he had received from the little girl he used to babysit. He ended up placing it in the top row of the bookshelf.

* * *

 **AN: I don't know if anyone is still reading this but here is an update.**


End file.
